My Wish
by KeyQuis
Summary: Late tribute to Hayate's Birthday. A wish for himself or someone else? [Complete One Shot]


KeyQuis: Just wanted to make something funny for Hayate's 'late' birthday. And wanted to make the other knights pick on their 'big brother'. Nothing fluffy...heh. Blend of the anime and manga. Just trying another writing style. In vol.4, Sasame playfully calls Hayate 'our big brother.' Good old one shot story.

* * *

**My Wish**

"GOOOOOOD MORNING!"

"GAAAAAA!"

Hayate snapped up from his sleeping position, ruffled the bed sheets and tossed his blanket to the floor from the loud wake up call.

"What the heck was that for, Mannen!" Hayate bellowed out, his chest still heaving hard from the unpleasant surprise.

Mannen grinned from ear to ear. "Sasame told me to wake you up. Birthday boy can't sleep in on his special day."

Hayate grumbled in annoyance. So the little brat had pulled him out of dreamland for that eh? Of course, Hayate wouldn't confess what sort of dream he was having. Mannen wasn't of age yet to understand the difficulties of being a man.

"Fine, fine." Hayate ran his fingers through his long hair before getting off his bed. Mannen stared at him oddly. "What do you want, Mannen?"

"Nothing," Mannen feigned innocently. "Just wondering how old you are, hot-tempered big brother."

"I'm not sure. Ask Kei. He keeps track of everything." Hayate narrowed his eyes at the young Ice Knight. His suspicions were arising.

"So, do you know what you want to wish for?" Mannen pressed on out of curiousity.

"You should know that I don't make wishes," Hayate answered calmly. "That tradition is just for kids."

"Sheesh, always the serious one. All work and no play makes adults grow old faster." Mannen stuck out his tougue and received an unimpressed look from the Wind Knight.

"Mannen."

"What?"

"Get out."

"Yeah, yeah," Mannen grumbled sarcastically. "Whatever you say, big brother." Just before leaving the room, he added one last comment as ordered by Sasame. "When my birthday comes up, I'm gonna wish that I grow up faster so I can confess to Himeno nee-chan and make her mine since you clearly have ZERO interest in her." Mannen caught a glimpse of a priceless shocked face before bolting out of the room.

The day was just beginning.

* * *

"No Himeno, you can't add that yet!" Takako exclaimed. "Now the flavouring will go bad."

Himeno sighed and looked at the mess in the kitchen. She was attempting to bake a cake for Hayate. It was Go's suggestion and she thought it would be perfect for the Wind Knight. The only problem was her lack of talent in gourmet cooking.

"Does that mean...I gotta start again?"

Takako nodded lightly.

"Alright, I won't do anything without your command this time."

"Don't worry, you'll finish it for sure and it'll be even more delicious than the cake I made for Sasame on Valentine's," Takako beamed out, encouraging the young girl.

Himeno blushed softly as she reached for an egg. "I hope so."

Takako nudged her side. "If you put your heart's feelings into making it, I'm sure it'll be wonderful. You love him, don't you?"

"Wha..what are you talking about!" Himeno stammered. "I don't love him! I am...ah...it's just a crush! Ya, a crush!" Himeno accidentally crushed the egg in her hand. Her voice dropped to a low whisper. "Besides, it's just one-sided. Liking him is enough for me..."

Takako quickly noticed the change in Himeno's mood and comforted with words from Word's Gate. _"I'm scared of the answer to my question, but I want to know. You might not care about me as much as I care about you, but I want to get closer...I want to touch your heart, I want to hold you...so I will open my heart up to you." _ Takako handed Himeno a towel to clean her hand. "Let's just bake the cake and leave it as that. Maybe he'll understand when he eats it."

"Thanks." Himeno put on a bright smile and grinned at the ingredients. "I won't let my cooking skills depress me! I can do this!"

* * *

"And where do you think you're going?"

"To work at the Awayuki's mansion like usual," Hayate replied nonchalantly to the Fire Knight.

Go sighed at the hopeless guy. "At least finish up your breakfast properly or I'll take it as an insult to my cooking." He pointed to the half-eaten plate of food. Scrambled eggs, bacon and sausages lay there in messy pieces. "I specially made it for you big bro since it's your special day."

"I'd prefer the regular toast and coffee breakfast over this. No need to make anything special. And you didn't do this last year." Hayate replied plainly, showing annoyance to how his day was starting off.

"Ah, but this year is special," Go answered cheekily. "Now finish it," he commanded in a scary low baritone voice, "Or else you get nothing for dinner." He waved a flickering flame in Hayate's face to emphasize his seriousness.

Hayate sat back down in his seat and obediently worked at his breakfast. It was good, except Go had given him extra helpings on top of what he had to finish. Hayate would have stormed out of the house if not for Kei giving him the evil eye from across the table.

"Alright, what is with you all!" Hayate blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Kei took another sip of his Earl Grey tea. "Is something wrong with you? I'm having breakfast here and you're disturbing my peace. Honestly." Kei neatly bit at his walnut muffin and typed at his laptop.

"Mannen comes barging into my room in the morning to wake me up. Then Go fixes me a different breakfast and you sit there working on your computer while glaring at me." Hayate exasperated harshly. "Tell me what's going on aside from it being my birthday."

Go patted Hayate's shoulder and gave it a mean grip. "Idiot. Don't ask us when it's obviously Sasame you should be talking to." He gave Hayate a creepy smile. "Maybe you should wish for a smoother talking mouth so you'll get into less trouble with Himeno. Or maybe wish for some cooking skills so you can bake her some desserts."

The Fire and Light Knight smiled mischievously at the Wind Knight, who was obviously suppressing his blush. Her name had the strangest effect on him.

"You...you guys have no idea what you're talking about!" Hayate stammered. "There's nothing between the tulip-head and me. Stop mentioning her name."

Kei looked Hayate squarely in the eye. "Nothing? I deduced from you kissing her after the battle, there must be something. If not one-sided, then was it nothing? Poor Himeno, to be kissed by someone who doesn't love her." Kei smiled inwardly at his contribution to the plan.

"Oh wait, she still has no idea what happened so I guess it's alright. What Himeno doesn't know, won't hurt her." Go sighed deeply. "But I object! You stole our princess's kiss!" Go scolded harshly afterwards. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Hayate got pissed off and rose from the table. He had about enough of this meaningless breakfast. "Stay out of this, Go! This is none of your business. You can go tell her, but she'll never believe you. Himeno will never believe that I kissed her." He glared angrily at the Fire Knight.

"And why not?" Kei asked firmly. "There is no merit in hiding the truth." He took another calm sip of tea. "What's the worse that can happen? A few punches in the face? Come on Hayate, why are you so afraid of telling her such a simple thing?"

"Because...," Hayate began slowly. "Because...a damn it." Hayate couldn't lie himself out of Kei's keen questions and his true feelings were more apparent than he thought. Honestly is the best policy. "Alright, you two win. I have nothing to say for myself except I like her." Hayate flustered up and spoke out louder than intended. "There, you happy now? I like Himeno. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Hayate slumped back into his chair.

"I wish that you would go and tell the right person. We all already know that, Hayate." Kei poured himself another cup of tea. "You should seriously wish for some courage in the light of the truth. No sense in cowering over a matter like this."

"Uhg," Hayate moaned in frustration. "It's not that simple, you guys."

"Really? I think your heart lacks the courage to admit to itself that you actually love her." Kei brought the tea cup to his lips. "You wouldn't have been crying if you didn't love her, never mind the kiss."

Go nodded in full agreement and ruffled Hayate's hair. "Aww, big brother is finally getting help from his siblings. How cute."

Hayate didn't know whether to laugh lightly at or seriously kill Go's sense of humor. "Is Sasame at the station already?"

"Of course, the early bird gets the worm," Kei answered with a soft smile.

"And I asked Mr. Awayuki to give you the day off since it was your birthday. You don't have work today, Hayate." Go grinned with victory. "No need to thank me. Meet with Sasame and he'll help you out with Himeno."

Hayate sort of figured out what his teammates were doing to him. They were right, but he'd save his thanks for later. His siblings sure did have a funny way of showing their big brother how much they cared. Hayate finished the rest of his breakfast and headed off to meet Sasame. That guy would definitely be of great help in the words department.

* * *

"You really should take it easy, Himeno. Your wounds haven't healed completely yet." Takako took away the mixing bowl from Himeno's wrath.

"I'll be fine. I just have to change the bandages afterwards."

"Your hands look like they're in pain."

Himeno sighed and took off her plastic gloves. She removed the bandages slowly, showing the redness of her slightly swollen fingers. "It's no big deal, Takako. They're not really wounds, just...just me being clumsy."

"Looks more like just you staying up all night for the past couple of days making your gift. Just you working really hard. That's so cute, Himeno." Takako brought some fresh bandages. "Here, let me help you a bit." She let Himeno change her bandages while she continued on mixing the batter.

"Is liking him really enough for you?" Takako asked politely.

"Yeah, because at best, he'll only ever like me." Himeno grinned to hide her unspoken pain. "I just want to do something nice for him. Just this once is enough for me."

"Trust me on this, Himeno. Hayate won't be the same after today." Takako smiled knowingly.

Himeno looked puzzled. "Huh?"

"You'll find out during his surprise party."

* * *

"Good work as always, Sasame." The recording engineer okayed Sasame to leave the radio booth. "See you tomorrow."

Sasame walked out of FM Awayuki, hoping that everything was going according to plan. He smiled when he found the dark blue-haired wind knight giving him a blank glare from the pavement.

"What can I do for you today, Hayate?" Sasame smiled as he approached him. "Today is your big day isn't it?"

Sasame's smile rather annoyed Hayate because it always meant there was something else to be expected. A smile that concealed the truth was a delicious poisonous apple.

"The question would be what can I do for you, Sasame. Go sent me so I'm guessing there's something you want me to do."

"You're so smart, Hayate. But it's your birthday dummy. Today, we're doing things for you. I've already arranged a party this evening. Himeno will be arriving with your cake. You just have to show up, be on your best behaviour and have a wish ready." Sasame smiled at the big brother. "Any questions?"

"Why?" Hayate furrowed his brows and dug his hands into the pockets of his long coat. "Why are you guys doing this for me?"

"Because we wanted to."

"Because you wanted to"

"No, we. We all wanted to do this for you, Hayate." Sasame strolled over to a bench and sat down. He listened to the leafe around him. "Besides, have you forgotten. I'm the Leafe Knight of Sound. Nothing goes unheard, especially the quiet voices of the night praying for their hearts' desire." He peered over in Hayate's direction. "I heard your wish, dummy."

Hayate was too embarrassed to say anything in return. To have Sasame overhear him was utterly embarrassing.

"I didn't mean to overhear, but since I'm a light sleeper, your excessive tossing around in your bed kept me up. I'm on the bottom bunk of the bed, remember?" Sasame chuckled to himself. "And I'm not going to say anything about you sleep talking."

"I sleep talk!"

"Only recently. I wonder why." Sasame looked at Hayate seriously. "You can't run away from the feelings in your heart. And you certainly can't hide them forever. If you continue to deny it, you'll end up like me but you probably won't be so lucky."

"Sasame..."

"You're such a dummy. How will Himeno be able to return any feelings if she doesn't know there are any in the first place? One must give in order to receive. If you don't say anything, she's never going to know." He stared sternly at Hayate. "And don't you dare say you don't have any feelings for her. You certainly aren't the type to kiss someone you have no attraction for. Or should I say, you wouldn't cry and kiss someone you don't love." Sasame kept his eyes on Hayate. "Am I wrong?"

Hayate took a deep breath and took a seat next to the Sound Knight. "What am I suppose to do? I'm not good at these things?"

"You take a chance. Risk rejection in hope of acceptance."

Hayate tilted his head up and gazed at the vast sky. "A chance, eh?"

"It's your birthday. You can make a wish. Maybe it'll come true, but if it doesn't, you shouldn't stop wishing." Sasame grinned a bit. "I wish Himeno could hear the words I heard. I'd like her to listen to the leafe of your heart when you're thinking of her."

"Yeah...," Hayate mumbled beneath his breath.

Without warning, Sasame pushed Hayate off the bench, causing him to tumble forward onto the ground.

"What was that for!" Hayate yelled after he regained himself.

"I've taken up a bit more time than I expected. Shin and Hajime are waiting for you in the Awayuki garden. They have all the final details."

"You planned all of this out for me?"

"No, I came up with the idea and we all planned this out. Now get going. Remember to be on your best behaviour tonight. If I hear you calling her names and induce a beating from her, I'll spill all of your sleep talk over the radio." Sasame flashed a wide smile at Hayate.

Nothing like a little black mail for motivation.

* * *

"Finally, I got the right shade of blue!" Himeno beamed out as she stared proudly at the icing bowl.

"Congrats. Now we get to the fun part of decorating and-"

A loud roar of a hungry stomach echoed throughout the kitchen. Himeno gritted her teeth in embarrassment. "I had so much fun making cake that I totally forgot about lunch...I feel like eating his cake right now..."

"I'd figure something like this was going to happen so I prefixed and refrigerated our lunch early this morning. I'll bring it out now. Wash up and we'll rest for lunch," Takako laughed lightly.

Himeno looked at the clock. Three in the afternoon was very past lunch and it was nearing the time of celebration.

* * *

"There he is!" Hajime exclaimed, pointing at his big brother. "Sasame's finally finished with him!"

Shin scurried over and grabbed Hayate's hand. He led the older boy to the bench where paper crafts lay about.

"They were waiting for you so intently," Mawata addressed Hayate. "Lots must have happened to you on the way here."

"Yeah...lots," Hayate replied. "So...you two, what do you want with me?"

"Play with us!" Shin and Hajime shouted in unison with beaming smiles on their faces.

Hayate looked at the two with dot eyes.

"Look what Mawata nee-chan taught us to do! Look at this rose I made." Shin held out his origami flower.

"I made a turtle!" Hajime also thrust a paper creation to Hayate's face.

Hayate couldn't refuse the warm smiles on their faces and joined in the learning. He didn't realize that the kids' mission was to kill time and stall for the main event. Mawata taught him how to fold tulips and hinted at how he should give some to Himeno because they were so pretty. Her job was to force some truthful feelings out of the wind knight, with some help from the little ones.

"Himeno still doesn't know about the kiss, Hayate," Mawata posed to him, "I take it that you don't want her to know?"

"No, big bro is just too chicken to admit it. That's what Mannen says," Shin cheerfully answered for Hayate.

"Shin! That's not true," Hayate refuted in haste.

"No, Go said that big bro is too manly to admit it. Sasame already told us all that Hayate really really lov-," Hajime blabbered and the rest of the sentence was muffled in Hayate's hand.

"No! It's none of that," Hayate replied.

"Well, then what is it? Because I sure want to know what my sister means to you. If you're toying with her...I'll tell her and get her to beat you up herself," Mawata warned. "Don't you dare hurt my sister."

Hayate had a bit of difficulty finding the right words. He never imagined Mawata to be protective of Himeno. Shin and Hajime stared at him with big eyes, pressing him for the answer.

"I do love Himeno, but I just can't seem to find the chance to tell her," Hayate started. "I am scared because I'm not sure things will work out. And it'd be easier if she wasn't so violent. I never knew but teasing her has always been my rude way of showing my affections."

"You're hopeless." Mawata took a deep breath and held out a paper crane. "They say if you fold 1000 of these, your wish will be granted." She pointed out to the other origami figures on the table. "Folding takes a lot of work, effort and passion. I learned that if I want my wishes to be granted, I have to work hard for myself. The miracle that I gave myself. That chance is always there." Mawata smiled beautifully at the kids. "Right?"

"Mawata onee-chan is so awesome!" Hajime shouted.

"When I fold 1000 cranes, I'm going to wish that Mawata nee-chan will never get sad and lonely. That she will always be happy and smiling," Shin announced proudly.

"I'm going to wish that Mawata nee-chan's wishes will come true! And that Shin and I can help it come true," Hajime added with enthusiasm.

Hayate slightly blushed at their innocence. Their display of childhood was envious to the man. He could not easily say the words from his heart.

"A wish for someone else. I think that's the most beautiful type of out there." Mawata laughed lightly. "And it's time for you to leave for your final destination. Everything's ready for you, Hayate."

"Thank you for everything." Hayate bowed and the kids giggled at his gesture.

"We entrust Himeno into your care, big bro!"

Hayate wisped away before they caught a glimpse of his smiling and blushing face.

* * *

Himeno looked at the wonderfully strewn lanterns that light the small garden of tulips. The new garden was created for this special day. Himeno took a seat on the cold cement of fountain. A bag and box was neatly placed by her side.

"I wonder where everyone is...I'm not early am I?" Himeno looked at the slightly dimmed skies and watched the clouds pass. "I wish for everything to be perfect for Hayate," she whispered to herself.

A tyipi landed itself on her lap with a small envelope. It contained a message from the rest of the crew.

_Himeno,_

_We're counting on you. We leave our big bro to your care. _

_Thanks,  
All the leafe knights excluding the wind one_

"WHAT!"

* * *

Her loud cry reached them loud and clear. Sasame didn't even need to use his powers to listen in.

"You sure we should leave her with Hayate?" Mannen fumed, a little upset at the fact she was going to be alone with that guy.

"What could he possibly do to her? It's what she can do to him. One stupid move and he'll get sent back to Leafeania," Kei replied.

"Shh, we have to believe that his wish will be granted. We are giving him his chance, aren't we? Let's hope for the best for our big brother." Sasame smiled at the others. "Okay?"

Everyone just grinned with anticipation.

* * *

"What's the big idea putting me out like this!" Himeno fumed. "I bet it was Sasame! Grr, when I get my hands on him he'll be sorry!"

Himeno was trying to cover her fear with anger. She wanted to ditch and run, but fully knowing that everything had been set up, Hayate would probably be arriving under the same circumstances-played like a fool. The time slowly ticked away and she grew increasingly nervous.

"Is he really going to show up?" Himeno asked herself while fidgeting with her fingers.

He appeared from her thoughts like an unbelievable illusion. Hayate looked at her underneath the faded sky. His wish was half granted by the others and it was time for him to complete it. An awkward silence engulfed the two for a small moment. Her bandaged hands caught his attention.

"Are your hands alright? Did you hurt yourself?" Hayate questioned her with concern.

"I was just careless. You know how clumsy I am," Himeno awkwardly answered in fear of telling him the truth.

"Okay."

"Funny how the others aren't here," Himeno began nervously, "Um, I think...we should wait...they're probably just...-"

Hayate took a step closer. "It's alright that they're not here." He affectionately stared at the young girl.

"Whatever are you talking about? Birthdays are meant to be celebrated with friends." Himeno looked away from his soft gaze. "Ah, that's right! I made you cake! You can eat some of that until the food arrives."

"I don't think the food will arrive. We've been set up," Hayate said plainly. "It's okay." The fact that he couldn't see her face made him more nervous with each step he took.

"We've been...WHAT!" Himeno didn't want to fully admit that scenario. "But why? There's no reason...for us to be like this," she said both sadly and angrily. "No...reason."

Hayate coward out and acted against his rationale. "Never mind then. Let's just eat the cake and leave."

Himeno held back just a few tears and smiled at him when she presented him his cake. "It took me most of this afternoon and I guarantee that it tastes great even though the icing looks like a mess."

Hayate peered at his cake and hoped it was edible. It was hard to imagine Himeno with gourmet skills. Himeno lit a candle on it and presented him his present.

"I'm sorry the party turned out like this, but...here, just take it," Himeno said while trying to hide the fear in her eyes. "It took me a while to make it too."

"Gee thanks, tuliphead," Hayate said naturally as he took the bag, "I mean Himeno...thanks." Even under the evening night, his blush could not be concealed.

Himeno felt a little warm inside. Liking him really was all she wanted to do. "You're very welcome."

Hayate looked at the flickering flame of his birthday candle. "I'm suppose to make a wish before I blow it out, right?"

Himeno nodded furiously.

"I wish...-" Hayate started.

"Wait, you're not suppose to wish out loud," Himeno rebuked. "You're not suppose to tell anyone your wish."

"What's a wish when it's kept to myself? If others don't know what my wish is, then they'll never know what I truly want."

Hayate ushered Himeno to take a seat beside him on the swinging bench. A small cove of tulips encompassed them. Himeno playfully swung the bench lightly.

"I'll tell you what my wish is since you're the only one here." Hayate carefully held the cake in his hands. "I have several wishes and one of them was granted. I have to make the other ones come true now."

Himeno looked at him intently with some confusion. Her brows knit together and her lips pouted in curiosity. "Huh?"

"I wish I could confess something to you, Himeno."

Her heart raced.

"I wish I had a smooth talking mouth like Sasame so my words won't be so mean and harsh to you, Himeno." He set the cake aside.

She bit her lip.

"I wish I could tell you that the reason why I was above you when you woke up as the Snow White Pretear was because I kissed you."

"You WHAT!" Himeno screamed out in shock.

"And that I kissed you because I love you."

Himeno blinked a few times. "You what?...love me?" She stood up from the bench and turned her back towards him. "I don't...believe it." Her fists clenched up.

"I want to protect you. I want your heart and your warmth all to myself. I want to be the one by your side in times of hardship. I..."

"That's enough! Stop it." Himeno started to dash off to conceal her falling tears, but was roughly pulled back.

Hayate had rose from the bench and grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, burying her crying face in his chest. "I'm not finished yet!" Himeno put up a faint struggle in his arms. "I wish I could be someone you would love."

"I...don't understand," Himeno muffled out.

"I wish that you never get sad and lonely. That you'll always be happy and smiling that beautiful smile of yours. I wish for your wishes to come true and that I can be there to help make them all come true." Hayate hugged her a little tighter with confidence. "My wish is for you, Himeno."

Himeno peered up Hayate's face when his grip loosened. He stared down with honest eyes and an expression she had never seen before. She returned the same expression. Hayate drew her face closer to his and smiled lightly. Himeno instinctively fluttered her eyes shut and parted her lips.

"Hayate!" Mannen hollered out as he ran towards the two.

Immediately Himeno punched Hayate away, calling him a perverted stalker of odd sort.

Go smirked and Kei smiled. Shin and Hajime ran up to Himeno with a bunch of origami tulips and proclaimed that they were from Hayate. Himeno blushed. Sasame arrived with his hands firmly around Takako's hands. Mawata guided the catering party. Hayate rubbed his cheek and blew out the candle on his cake with a quick gust of wind. This year was indeed different.

* * *

Hayate looked at his gift. It was extremely unseasonal and essentially useless to him. He was back in Leafeania, lying back on his bed with his present wrapped around him.

"Aw, that looks so cute on you," Sasame gleaned.

"Tuliphead got me a scarf in the beginning of summer," Hayate responded weakly.

"Correction, she made that scarf. Takako told me that Himeno spent the last week and past few days making it during the late hours of the night" Sasame noticed the subtle change in Hayate's face with the new information. "Poor girl must have hurt her hands because knitting isn't an easy task. Don't tell me you didn't notice her bandaged hands?"

Hayate sat up in his bed. "No. She told me that she was careless and clumsy." He removed his scarf and traced its threads. "If it hurt her, then why did she make it for me?"

Sasame smiled knowingly. "You probably don't know that it's common for a high school girl to make a scarf for the one she's in love with. Or should I say, would like to be a couple with. Get it now?"

Hayate asked in a soft voice, "So...Himeno likes me a lot."

"Geez, get with it already! Himeno's confessing her love with that scarf." Sasame placed a hand on his forehead. "You really don't know how to handle girls, do you?"

* * *

Himeno squirmed in her bed. She had been tossing left and right ever since she tried to sleep. Her intense blushing and epiphany kept her awake.

"Hayate loves me. That baka loves me...I can't believe he actually told me. And he kissed me! This...this...is too good to be true," Himeno mumbled to herself.

What kept her heart racing was Hayate's expression when he was about to kiss her before Mannen came running in. The more she thought about it, the more she squirmed. She didn't know what to do when they next met. And if they were alone, would he try to kiss her again? Himeno rolled beneath her blankets in wrecked nervousness. The ruffling of her bed sheets masked the sound of footsteps approaching her bed.

"Can't sleep, tuliphead?" Hayate quietly murmured as he reached her bedside.

Himeno unhid herself from her blanket to checked whether or not she was hallucinating his voice. Her room was dark, but not such that she couldn't make out his features and body by her bed. She opened her mouth to scream, but her voice was suppressed by a quick hand.

"Shh. It's just me," Hayate gently whispered. "Don't beat me up, okay?"

Himeno nodded slowly, her eyes still wide open from complete surprise. "What are you doing here?" she asked in a quiet voice when he removed his hand. "It's so late."

"I wanted to thank you for your present," Hayate replied in an equally quiet volume. "I love it."

Himeno blushed. "It was only scarf." She paused. "You mean you don't hate it?"

"Why would I hate it? You made it for me because you love me, isn't that right?" Hayate pressed on for an answer as he gently took her hands from under her blanket. "Do your hands still hurt?"

Himeno gulped and wanted to punch him away for making her heart beat out of pace. "Yes...just a little bit."

His thumbs tenderly paced over her skin before his lips kissed the top of her hands. His eyes then consumed her delicate face.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked.

Himeno shied her eyes closed. "Yes," a breathy reply came out.

The kiss was a simple one. His lips pressed against hers in a soft steady pressure and he pulled back to smile. Himeno appeared to be in awe of his unexpectedly warm action.

"My wish really did come true." His right hand reached up and his fingers brushed her cheek before playing with a few curls of her hair. "Thank you."

"My birthday is coming up on July 9." Himeno grinned mischievously. "I know what I'm going to wish for."

"And what is that, tuliphead?" Hayate asked playfully.

"That your wishes don't have to come true on your birthday. Wishes aren't limited to certain days, you idiot," Himeno bashfully stated.

Hayate chuckled lightly, "Really? You're probably right."

"Because my wish of being the one you love came true."

The two continued talking about their feelings, from the beginning to everything that led up to the current moment. Two individuals who lived in separate worlds now shared their hearts and lives together. The princess slept in her bed, while her knight slept in a chair by her bedside. Tomorrow was always the start of something new.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yeah, interesting stuff. Rather a boringish read compared to other works, but nonetheless interesting. Story turned out to be much longer than anticipated and I'm content on how it all came out. I don't know if the scarf thing is actually a typical tradition of sort because it was an idea that came from several manga stories I've read. And one more thing: funny how some/most people don't like admitting to the things that are really inside their heart (I for one fit in this category).

I've been sick for the past week and haven't gotten much work done in general XD. I'm a bit pissed off at how **BEHIND** I am in certain stories (no need to mention them...x.X). Not to mention with the end of finals, I got lost in a bunch of last minute cruddage I had to complete. Memos and 'to-do-lists' vanished. Will be working feverishly on new chapts in the next few days because I have the madness all planned out.

**ATTN:** I received a fanfic chapter from someone asking for comments and constructive criticism. I have looked over the chapter and realized I deleted the original email with sender's address. I have NO way of contacting you whoever you are T.T. I don't even remember your nick so...if you know who you are...msg me. Apologizes for being so late.

And website is completely messed over. My art life is in the complete sukkage.


End file.
